


twenty seven

by mariamelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamelia/pseuds/mariamelia
Summary: — Até que idade você quer ter alguém?— Vinte e sete. — Os olhos azuis de Lance estavam cravados no rosto de Keith. — Jesus Cristo. Sério?— Sim, não acho que eu vá conseguir alguém depois dos vinte e sete anos, sem mencionar que eu preciso de amor, Keith! Se até lá eu estiver solteiro eu simplesmente morro por pura falta de amor!— Deus. — Keith revirou os olhos. — Certo, se até os vinte e sete anos você estiver solteiro eu caso com você, pode ser? — No fundo Kogane não achava que Lance iria levar a sério a proposta, no fundo esperava que talvez ele levasse.Após um término inesperado, Lance e Keith entram em um acordo onde se casariam aos vinte e sete anos se até lá ambos estivessem solteiros, de fato estavam, manter suas promessas não seria um problema se não fosse os quatro anos sem contato.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	twenty seven

**Author's Note:**

> alô
> 
> não sei escrever sinopses espero que me perdoem nisso, ENFIM, não publico fanfic há alguns anos então provavelmente ando meio sem prática, por isso resolvi escrever twenty seven que é uma fanfic curtinha mas que eu gostei muito de escrever e espero que vocês gostem de ler é isso aparentemente também sou péssima escrevendo notas

— Péssimo. — Keith entrou no quarto mastigando um pedaço do sanduíche em suas mãos, sentou na beirada da cama de Lance observando o amigo. — Obrigado pela força. — Respondeu ironicamente.  
— Lance, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? — Keith mudou o tom de voz tentando ajudar o amigo. — Óbvio que sim, ou você quer acabar com meu relacionamento agora? — O texano revirou os olhos com a fala de Lance. — Você sabe que não é isso, casamentos são coisas sérias, você só tem vinte e um anos, ainda tem muito pra viver.  
— Eu sei, mas é tão errado assim querer viver isso com alguém? — Keith olhou para baixo, desanimado. — Não, não é. Eu só acho que ainda é muito cedo, mas é a sua vida, você sabe o que faz.  
— Eu sei, Mullet. Acho que estou fazendo a coisa certa. E você não tem o seu relacionamento pra se preocupar, não? — Keith brincava com os dedos antes de responder. — Rolo? Eu larguei ele.  
— Sério?! — Lance mexeu as sobrancelhas em surpresa. — Achei que agora você conseguia alguém.  
— Ele só não era o certo pra mim. Sem falar que a gente saiu por um mês! O único apressado aqui é você. — Disse Keith recebendo apenas um revirar de olhos do amigo.  
— Lance? — Keith chamou suavizando a voz. — Eu espero que não, mas, se você quebrar a cara, saiba que eu estou aqui.  
— Eu sei que sim, você sempre está. — Lance sorriu dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Keith antes de sair rapidamente pela porta do refeitório.  
No corredor enquanto digitava a mensagem que iria mandar para Allura, recebeu uma da mesma pedindo para que o encontrasse na cafeteria próxima à faculdade. Não era o que tinha planejado mas iria servir.

Lance chegou no local combinado procurando a namorada em todo o estabelecimento, a achou em uma mesa para dois bem no meio da cafeteria. — Bom dia, amor. — Beijou a bochecha de Allura, recebendo um fraco “Bom dia” como resposta.  
— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Lance percebendo a expressão da garota. — Não, não, eu, — Allura cortou seu raciocínio, — Você quer pedir alguma coisa? Eu pago, já pedi um café e não sabia se você iria querer alguma coisa.  
— Não, lembra que eu cortei meu leite? Eu tenho a impressão que tudo aqui contém algum tipo de laticínio. Seis meses atrás, mas tudo bem, todo mundo esquece as coisas. Eles tem suco, né? Eu podia pedir um suco.  
Lance tentava aumentar a conversa não recebendo resposta alguma da namorada, que após alguns segundos desconfortáveis quebrou o silêncio.  
— Eu não acho que isso tenha futuro. — Allura tamborilava a xícara com suas unhas de acrílico. — O que você quer dizer com isso?  
— Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Lance. Nosso relacionamento, ele não tem futuro. — Lance gaguejava ao tentar formular a próxima frase. — Você acabou de terminar comigo? — Questionou o latino.  
— Bem, sim. — O clima na cafeteria estava extremamente desconfortável. — Eu… — Lance pausou buscando as palavras. — Certo, se importa de desenvolver?  
Allura soltou um longo suspiro antes de cuspir as palavras. — A gente não funcionava. Desculpa, não é você, e honestamente nem eu, somos nós, entende? Você era bom de cama e um cara legal, acho que acabei confundindo as coisas. — O silêncio pairou sobre o agora ex-casal por um momento. — Isso é por causa dele? — A garota parecia confusa. — Ele?  
— O seu ex, Lura.  
— Oh, Deus, não. Mas esse é meu ponto. Com Lotor era diferente, não leve pro lado pessoal. — Allura dava seu máximo para não parecer grosseira. — Um pouco difícil depois disso tudo.  
— Desculpa, mas a gente nunca teve a conexão que eu buscava, nós éramos praticamente amigos com benefícios. Não é sua culpa, essas coisas acontecem, e nós dois sabemos que é a verdade. — Lance encarava o papel toalha parcialmente usado em sua frente. — Certo, ainda somos amigos? — Perguntou o latino. — Claro, nunca foi minha intenção o contrário, só acho que precisamos de algumas experiências novas, vai ser bom pra você também.  
— Certo. — Lance forçou um sorriso e chupou o canudo de seu suco que tinha acabado de ser deixado na mesa, Allura bebericou o café que segurava. — Certo. 

— Conexão, conexão, Keith! — Lance chorava deitado no chão de seu dormitório. Os dois garotos estavam esparramados no carpete bege, Keith sentado com as pernas esticadas segurava uma lata de cerveja enquanto o colega abraçava uma garrafa de vinho jogado no chão.  
— Você é novo, e um garoto incrível, logo acha outra pessoa.  
— Mas eu não quero outra pessoa! — Lance soluçou se agarrando ainda mais à bebida em seus braços. Se arrastou até perto de Keith afundando a cabeça no colo do amigo. — Você tem certeza?  
— Não? Eu não sei, talvez eu só tenha medo de ficar sozinho. — Lance fungou enquanto Keith passava os dedos pelos fios de cabelo castanhos em seu colo. — Foi o que eu disse, logo você arranja outra pessoa, você sempre arranja. — A frase tinha uma certa tristeza que para sorte de Keith não foi percebida por Lance.  
— Mas e se eu não arranjar? Se eu morrer sozinho? Keith eu não quero morrer sozinho. — As lágrimas voltaram a rolar no rosto de Lance, foram enxugadas pelos dedos de Keith que gentilmente limpou as lágrimas do rosto do amigo. — Deus, Lance, você não vai morrer sozinho, okay? Eu prometo. Sem falar que se você sair daqui agora, em meia hora consegue voltar noivo se quiser.  
— Eu sei que você quer me animar mas realmente não é como se alguém conseguisse garantir isso. — Disse Lance. Keith suspirou e bebeu tudo o que restava de sua cerveja em um gole. — Qual sua data limite?  
— Como assim?  
— Até que idade você quer ter alguém?  
— Vinte e sete. — Os olhos azuis de Lance estavam cravados no rosto de Keith. — Jesus Cristo. Sério?  
— Sim, não acho que eu vá conseguir alguém depois dos vinte e sete anos, sem mencionar que eu preciso de amor, Keith! Se até lá eu estiver solteiro eu simplesmente morro por pura falta de amor!  
— Deus. — Keith revirou os olhos. — Certo, se até os vinte e sete anos você estiver solteiro eu caso com você, pode ser? — No fundo Kogane não achava que Lance iria levar a sério a proposta, no fundo esperava que talvez ele levasse. — Sim. — Respondeu Lance.  
— Sério?  
— Sim, eu não vou ter ninguém mesmo, é melhor que nada. — Lance pausou antes de continuar a frase. — Sem falar que você é bonito e provavelmente vai acabar bem sucedido, você pode ser tipo uma esposa troféu. — Keith riu ainda fazendo carinho na cabeça de Lance. — Certo, em seis anos se os dois estiverem solteiros nós nos casamos?  
— Isso. Seis anos.  
— Você provavelmente vai ter alguém até lá.  
— Vamos ver, Mullet. — Não levou muito tempo até Lance adormecer no colo do amigo que desistiu de levantar e dormiu no próprio chão.

**Author's Note:**

> se você gostou deixa um kudozinho e um comentário e pode me achar no twitter que até o momento é @carryonmykogane <3


End file.
